


Until The World Burns

by whiskeydays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Cute, Dyslexic Dean, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Sweet Sam Winchester, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, just kidding it's incest, like always, well mostly, will probably turn into hardcore porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeydays/pseuds/whiskeydays
Summary: Just some drabbles of my two favorite boys in love. Some are soft and fluffy and some are just full-on porn, ye be warned. Everything will be wincest though. Not beta read.





	1. Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is love. This is family. This is where we belong.

Since Sam was young, he had always been a fast runner. Dean remembered hot summer days, sitting on Bobby’s porch sipping beer, watching 13-year-old Sammy run around the Salvage yard with the neighbor’s dog. Sammy’s long, unruly mess of hair glistening from sweat and from the water he had poured on himself before. He ran through the muddy puddles and his laughter echoed in the yard. His long limbs had lost their baby-like chubbiness during the past winter and he had become more comfortable in his ever-growing body. Dean knew already back then that his Sammy would grow up to be a heartbreaker.

When the evening fell, Dean was forced to end Sammy’s fun and call the boy inside. But the problem was that Sam never wanted to come inside and no one was fast enough to catch him. So it was always Dean’s responsibility to get Sam inside. On most nights they ended up running around the yard, Sam wearing Dean out, never getting tired of running, those long limbs elegantly swaying in the hot summer night.

But Dean was cunning. He knew how to cut through the mess on the yard. So he always ended up catching Sam, pinning him to the ground. And Sam, sweet, joyful Sam would just laugh and smile from ear to ear, staring at Dean from behind that mop of hair, his eyes shining hazel and amber in the dim light of the night.  
As Dean tried to pin Sam down, Sam reached his hands behind Dean’s neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss.

And the only thing Dean was able to think about was that no matter where Sam would run, Dean would follow. Because Sam was always worth the chase.


	2. All For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
> When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me."  
> Led Zeppelin- Thank you

Dean had always had trouble with reading. No matter how many times the teachers yelled at him or how many times his father whipped him with his belt, the letters just refused to co-operate.

After a while Dean just stopped talking about the problem so his father would quit pestering him about it. But even when he got older, no matter how long he stared at the page and tried to force the letters into their rightful places with the power of his will, they just refused to collaborate with him.

On most nights Sam sat on the couch, pretending to be watching TV but actually watching Dean’s struggle instead. He felt bad for Dean, seeing his brother scrunching his nose in concentration. But it always ended the same, Dean slamming the book shut and throwing it against the wall before he stormed out the room.

After Dean had gone to the shower, Sam picked up the book and looked at the cover. It was Vonnegut. Sam smiled to himself. No matter what the obstacle was, Dean just couldn’t let himself go easy. So of course Sam’s stubborn-ass brother would start with Vonnegut. Sam opened the book and his stomach dropped. Dean had underlined several words so harshly the pen had gone through the paper. On the bottom of the page Sam recognized Dean’s handwriting that spelled out one word; STUPID.

The next time Sam went to the library to get some books for a school project, he stopped by the music section to get Dean some tapes he knew his brother liked. They didn’t have much money and their father didn’t want the boys using all their savings on wasteful things like cassettes. So they usually ‘loaned’ them from the library’s music section and just never returned them.

But this time something else caught Sam’s attention instead. There was a section on the music aisle labeled ‘audiobooks’. Sam walked to the shelf and stared at the variety of tapes in awe. He was mesmerized, there were so many of his favorites but the best thing was when he found two Vonnegut’s; Cat’s Cradle and Slaughterhouse-Five. Sam collected a huge pile of tapes, juggling them in his arms as he walked to the checkout desk, smiling from ear to ear.

Sam had to wait for a couple of nights before their father left Dean and Sam alone for the night. As soon as his father was out the door, Sam went to the bedroom he and Dean shared. He put the Slaughterhouse-Five tape inside the cassette player and rewound it to the right spot.

Then he went to get Dean who was watching TV in the living room. “Dean could you come to the bedroom for a minute? There’s something I wanna show you”, Sam asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Dean raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Instead he just nodded and followed Sam.

Once in the bedroom, Sam asked Dean to lay down on the bed and close his eyes. Dean did as he was told, even though he seemed to find Sam’s secretiveness amusing. “Planned something kinky for us, now have you Sammy?” Dean asked with a suggestive smile but closed his eyes nevertheless.

Sam pressed the play button on the tape player and laid down on the bed next to Dean, cuddling up to his brother. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam but kept his eyes still closed. Sam could feel Dean’s warm breath against his hair. It had always been a soothing feeling that made Sam close his eyes as well and sigh contently.

For a moment they just laid there, listening to the tape until Dean got the hang of it. Sam knew Dean had understood Sam’s intentions when he pulled Sam even closer against himself.

“I thought the words might come easier for you if you listened to the audiobook first. Maybe after you hear the words spoken out loud it’ll be easier for you to recognize them on the paper”, Sam whispered, almost holding his breath in anticipation for what Dean would have to say.

Dean’s voice was husky, filled with pent up emotion. “Thank you, Sammy”, Dean whispered and Sam could feel his brother shivering. Sam draw soothing circles on Dean’s back with his fingertips like Dean had done to him whenever he had been sick or just feeling blue.

Sam could feel a lone, salty drop run down his forehead and he realized Dean was silently crying against his hair. “That means a lot to me, Sammy. Thank you”, Dean whispered again and that was everything Sam needed to hear. He had been able to ease Dean’s pain. The only thing that mattered to Sam.

They laid there, listening to the reader’s calming voice, Dean’s tears running silent and wild over their skin. A skin they felt like they almost shared. The soft voice filling the room wrapped them into its gentle embrace and when the tape came to its end, they were both already asleep. But even in their dreams they were never apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and I am not a native English speaker but my love for wincest is endless.


End file.
